


Love on Lock

by BeccaBear93



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: “Why don’t you just wait here? I’m sure the landlord will be back soon and can let you in, andthat’s—” Aerith glances at the window with a grimace. “We’re on the third floor. I’d really rathernotbe held responsible for your death,” she finishes in a desperate attempt at a joke.In which Aerith tries to determine whether her neighbor is a thrill-seeker, desperate for her attention, or just really forgetful.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Love on Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [this post:](http://sprout-dad.tumblr.com/post/120161067139/apartment-aus) “I locked myself out of my apartment so I have to climb out your window and onto my balcony” AU

The knock on Aerith’s door at 10pm is unexpected. The sight of her disheveled blond neighbor when she answers it is even moreso. “Um… Hi,” she says, once it becomes obvious that he isn’t going to speak, despite being the one to come to _her_ home. “Cloud, right?”

“Yeah…” He rubs the back of his neck, then sighs and crosses his arms. “Look, I uh—I locked myself out, and I was just—”

“Need a place to stay until someone can come let you in?” she guesses with a grin. There's no denying she’s been crushing on him for a while, but chances to flirt were few and far between. He's always in a rush to get into the safety and solitude of his own apartment, and stoic and silent if she ever managed to catch him outside of it.

Cloud’s eyes widen in surprise and confusion. “Uh, no, I just… I was just hoping you’d let me… climb through your window.” His voice fades toward the end, as if he's only just now realizing how strange the request sounds. “My balcony door’s always unlocked,” he adds in explanation.

“You know, that’s not the kind of thing you should tell a stranger,” Aerith says, holding a finger to her lips and winking. She steps back from the door and gestures him in. “But sure, if you think you can make it over there. Just please, _please_ be careful?”

He nods and makes his way to the window, pushing it open and poking his head through to judge the distance. “Should be fine,” he says. He grasps onto the ledge and turns to sit on it, top half out the window, but Aerith grabs onto his leg suddenly.

“Actually, wait—” she starts, panicking a bit. “Why don’t you just wait here? I’m sure the landlord will be back soon and can let you in, and _that_ _’s_ —” Aerith glances at the window with a grimace. “We’re on the third floor. I’d really rather _not_ be held responsible for your death,” she finishes in a desperate attempt at a joke.

Cloud snorts. “Not gonna die. And I’m in a hurry, so I kinda need to do this _now_.”

Aerith gives a conflicted groan, eyes squeezing shut for a few moments before she releases his pant leg. “Fine!” she says, but she grabs her phone off the table and clutches it tight. Just in case.

The blond nods. “Thanks, uh… Aerith, right?”

“Mmhmm!” Despite her worry, she can’t help but smile a little at the fact that he actually remembered her name.

“Right. See you later, then,” he says, and before she can respond, he's leveraging himself up, standing on the window sill and clinging to the edge of the roof. Then he's gone, the loud thunk of his boots nearby the only indication that he landed safely. Aerith rushes to the window to poke her head out, peering anxiously at the balcony next door. Cloud gives her a lazy salute. “Thanks again,” he says before opening the door and slipping into his apartment.

* * *

It happens again a week later.

“Please just wait here until the landlord can let you in?” Aerith pleads. “I really don’t wanna see you jump from the window again. I might have a heart attack.”

Cloud hums thoughtfully before shrugging. “Guess I can wait it out… Don’t have anything important to do today.”

“ _Thank you._ ” She lets him into the apartment, and he hovers awkwardly for a few moments before sitting down on the couch. Aerith heads for the kitchen and calls back, “Want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? I’d offer alcohol, but I don’t think I have any.”

Cloud huffs out a laugh. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Not even water?” she prods.

“…Sure.”

Aerith smiles to herself as she pours him a glass of water and sets about making tea for herself. Leaning in the entrance between the living room and the kitchen as she waits for it to steep, she asks, “So how’d you manage to lose your key twice in such a short time?”

The blond shrugs and averts his eyes. “Was in a rush.”

“Oh? Something interesting happen today?”

He snorts. “Not really. Just late for work.”

“What do you do?”

“…I’m a bodyguard.”

“Oh!” Aerith perks up. She wouldn’t have guessed it from his build, but somehow, it’s not at all surprising now that he’s said it. “For who? Anyone famous?”

“…Can’t say,” Cloud mutters after a minute, making her laugh.

“Alright, fair enough. Still, though, isn’t there anyone who could let you back in when you lock yourself out? A family member you could give a spare key to? Or maybe… a girlfriend?” Aerith turns away to finish making her tea, blushing lightly despite the teasing grin on her face. _Stop being so obvious,_ she scolds herself, but she can’t seem to help it. It’s not like she gets many chances to talk to Cloud, so she has to make the most of it while she can.

He stares at her back for a long moment, trying to get a read on her, but by the time that Aerith turns back to him, she’s schooled her expression. She takes a seat in the chair closest to him, cradling the mug in her cold hands, and he eventually says, “No… No one like that.”

“A friend?”

Cloud shrugs. “None that live close enough to make it worth the time.”

Aerith nods. “Okay. Well, I hope you don’t get locked out again, but if you do… You’re welcome to stay here any time you need.”

“…Thanks.”

“No problem.”

There’s a long silence before Cloud asks, “So what do you do?”

“Hm?”

“I told you my job; what’s yours?”

“Oh.” Aerith laughs and gestures around the apartment. “I’m a florist.”

Cloud glances around at the many plants sitting in corners or hanging from the ceiling and nods. “Makes sense.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Think you could… help me pick something sometime? I’m not great at keeping ‘em alive,” he admits sheepishly.

Aerith grins. “Oh, gladly! I’m sure we can find something hardy enough to survive without too much from you. You’ll have to come visit me at work, though, so you can see the options and pick something you like,” she says with a wink.

“…Sure.”

* * *

When it happens again a few weeks later, Aerith starts to suspect that maybe Cloud isn’t just forgetful. That maybe he just wants to spend time with her, but is really bad at finding excuses to do so. (That maybe they aren’t so different in that regard.)

It’s hard to be sure, though, because he refuses to stick around for long and hops out her window like it’s nothing again. He _does_ stay long enough to get the location of the flower shop she works at, though, and actually shows up there a few days later, much to her delight. She winds up helping him pick out some bromeliads and teaching him where to put them and how to care for them. Cloud’s relief is palpable when she says, “They don’t require all that much help.”

Then he’s gone again, and she’s left to wonder what on earth is going on in his head.

* * *

The fourth time Cloud comes to her apartment, Aerith leans back against the door once it’s closed so he can’t run from the conversation.

(Well, he _could_. She’s already seen him climb out her window _twice_ , after all. But she’s hoping maybe it will _discourage_ him from running, at least.)

“You know…” she starts, watching him closely, “If you wanted to talk to me, you could’ve just _said_ so.”

“Huh?” Cloud turns to blink at her. She’s usually so good at reading people, but for some reason it’s harder with him. She can’t tell if the emotion playing out over his face is confusion, surprise, or embarrassment. Or maybe some combination of all three?

Aerith straightens up but doesn’t move away from the door. “Locking yourself out _four times_ in two months? There’s no way you’re that forgetful.”

Okay, that expression’s _definitely_ embarrassment.

Cloud glances away, arms crossed over his chest defensively. He mutters something under his breath, and Aerith takes a step closer, leaning towards him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

He scowls at her but eventually repeats, “…Actually, I _am_.”

“You— _Four_ times?” she repeats incredulously. Cloud just averts his eyes and shrugs. “Oh, uh. Well… Sorry, then. For misunderstanding,” Aerith stammers out awkwardly.

“…You didn’t,” he says quietly.

“What?”

Cloud sighs and meets her gaze again. A bit louder, he admits, “You didn’t… misunderstand. I really did lock myself out, but… uh… I could’ve just… waited outside my door. Or gone to the other neighbor.”

“So you _were_ looking for an excuse to talk to me,” Aerith concludes with a grin. He shrugs again. “Well then…” She moves to stand in front of him, and Cloud’s eyes dart to the door like he’s thinking about making a run for it, but he doesn’t. “Maybe I should tell _you_ that I’ve been looking for an excuse to talk to you ever since you moved in.” She kind of wants to kiss him, but Cloud looks just about ready to jump out of his skin when she clasps one of his hands in her own, so… Not yet. In time, maybe. Hopefully.

“Oh, uh.” He stares at her with wide eyes for a few moments. “Really?”

“Mmhmm,” she confirms with a smile. When he just keeps staring, Aerith snickers quietly. “Now would be the part where you ask me out,” she nudges in a stage whisper.

Cloud glances away again, blushing. “Er… Do you want to… go do something this weekend?”

She manages to restrain her laughter at the poor boy’s discomfort, just barely. “I’d love to.” Rather than wait for him to find words again, she suggests, “Movie at three on Saturday?”

“…Sure.”

“Great.” Aerith grins and drops his hand to take a seat on the couch. He joins her after a minute; he puts two feet of space between them, but there’s plenty of time to work on his shyness. “Oh, and Cloud?”

“What?” He looks cautious, but she just keeps smiling.

“If you trust me enough, maybe you could make a spare key for me to hold onto? As much as I enjoy your company, I’d hate for you to be trapped outside when I’m not around, and I’d really, _really_ like you to stop climbing out the window.”

“…Sure.”


End file.
